Satoru Kadowaki
Background Saturo Kadowaki is a minor character in the series. He was first introduced in the drawing of lots for the nationals, where he claimed that he would beat Tezuka with his so-caled "super tennis." Kadowaki is the captain of Makinofuji tennis club and a 3rd Year at the school. Appearance Personality Kadowaki is shown to be extremely arrogant. This is shown in the first episode of the Nationals when he was stating that he could beat Tezuka with his Super Tennis any second. History One Year Prior To The Storyline Nationals One Year Prior To The Storyline at the Nationals, Makinofuji was a regular in his 2nd year. When Makinofuji met Shishigaku at the Semifinals and it is here that Kadowaki played against Chitose Senri and was said to be embarassed by Chitose while losing to him. Makinofuj still managed to win against Shishigaku overall and went to the final against Rikkai Dai. Unfortunately, they were said to be swept away in straight sets by the eventual winners of that Nationals Tournament Rikkai Dai. Regionals Kadowaki and Makinofuji are revealed to have gone to the finals of the the Kansai Regional Tournament but lost however to winners and one of the favourites for the Nationals Shitenhoji. Nationals Kadowaki is first introduced to the storyline at the start of the Nationals during the drawing of lots for the Tournament which is meant to be attended by one representative from each school, where he claimed that he would beat Tezuka with his so-called "super tennis". Makinofuji are given a bye to the 2nd Round after reaching the final of the Kansai Regional Tournament. They are drawn against underdogs Fudomine from Tokyo and despite winning first match, Fudomine turned things over and by Singles 3 between Kadowaki and Ibu Shinji, Kadowaki was crushed 6-1 and Singles 2 between Hagi Einoshin and Tachibana Kippei ended quickly with Tachibana swiftly winning 6-0, ending Makinfojui's National's tournament after the first match. U-17 Camp He was invited to the U-17 camp, where he was destroyed by Tachibana Kippei in the tiebreak shuffle matches. He then went with the losers to the train with drunken coach. He and the losers return as part of the Revolutionary Brigade and after defeating 2nd Court are granted the title as the new 2nd Court members. Tennis Record One Year Prior to the Storyline Current U-17 Camp Playing Style and Techniques Kadowaki takes great pride in his Super Tennis however it is yet to be shown as effective since he was crushed by Ibu Shinji and then Tachibana Kippei during the tie-break elimination. Super Tennis So far this has yet to show its effectiveness after Kadowaki was wiped by Ibu and then Tachibana later before showing its use. Trivia *In Pair Puri 9 of Shin Prince of Tennis, it is revealed that Kadowaki was 'embarassed by Chitose' at the Nationals Semifinals One Year Prior To Storyline when Chitose was a regular at Shishigaku. Category:Kansai Players Category:Middle Schooler Category:Middle School Captain Category:Right-Handed Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Makinofuji Tennis Club Member Category:Hyougo Players Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:2nd Stringers Category:Minor Characters Category:March Births Category:B Blood Types Category:Aries